


三个梦（1）

by pornstarJ



Category: TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornstarJ/pseuds/pornstarJ
Relationships: Gulandi/Dingfeijun
Kudos: 2





	三个梦（1）

—第一个梦—

他说最向往的是录像机里的世界，因为记忆可以倒带。

01.  
谷蓝帝做了个梦。  
这是一个可以称之为怪异的梦。梦里他开着大巴径直冲向一座繁茂的花园，野蛮地戮杀了这些脆弱精致的美丽生物。他在惊慌中逃下车，踩着满地的狼藉，头也不回地逃出案发现场。  
这是一场发生在花园里的逃逸事件。

谷蓝帝从梦中醒来，在睁开双眼之前长舒了一口气。他起床，给自己做了早餐，换好了工服，并在迟到的前一秒赶到了公交总站。  
作为一个24岁的年轻人，他也不清楚自己为什么会做上大巴车司机这个职业。大四的时候因为身体情况休学了，又因为一些莫名其妙的原因无法拿到毕业证，结果被妈妈硬塞了个公交车司机的职务。  
“这条线开起来很轻松，你不用太担心工作上的事。”妈妈拿着工作资料坐在他旁边语重心长地劝说他，“你如果要勉强自己我会担心你身体。如果是钱的事情你不用操心，每个月会给你再打一份工资的，还不够就两份三份。”  
“你先做着，有问题再说。”最后还是被妈妈强行’劝服’了。

其实他没觉得开大巴是什么丢脸的事，只是身边的人会有想法罢了。不过他不会在意这些，既然接受了这个工作就肯定要认真去做。他自己在离工作地点近的小区租了间1LDK的房子，每天自己做饭，早上骑单车上班。他也逐渐习惯了这种规律的独居生活方式，也开始享受这种拥有绝对自由的生活。闲暇时间他会看一些日本的综艺和动漫，兴致上来了就会吹一会儿萨克斯弹弹钢琴，生活得蛮惬意。

所以他很奇怪，为什么会做这样的梦呢？

02.  
这个梦持续了一个月。  
每一天晚上他都会梦到这座同样的花园，但每天盛开的花品种却略有不同，像是在提醒他这并不是什么土拨鼠之日，这是真实存在的怪事。

耐不住三十多天累积的好奇，他跟同事调了班，准备去医院看看。

医院里人很多，过惯了没有假期的生活的谷蓝帝这才意识到今天是周末。没办法，他只好排在长长的队伍最后等待挂号，并且在挂完号后被人流拉到了诊室门口，被迫撞上了一个同样是被人流挤来的男孩。

“大叔你注意…”谷蓝帝还来不及道歉就听到身边的人略带怒气的声音，他转过身，在双手合十的同时看到了一张可爱的脸蛋。

那是一张能让人原谅的脸，就算挂着几分怒火皱着眉头也会被陌生人误认为是在故意发嗲而不去理会，在某种意义上来说还是蛮吃亏的。

不过谷蓝帝还是非常诚恳地道歉了，他说不好意思啊，我也是被挤过来的。

那个人一言不发，眼睛也根本不往他这个地方看。谷蓝帝心想糟糕，是不是遇上难缠的人了。正在酝酿应该怎样进行一个比较正式的道歉时，他的手腕被刚才那位’受害者’紧紧握住，还没意识到发生了什么他就开始跟着陌生人一起跑了。  
准确来说是被拽走了。

03.  
成功抢到了座位的丁飞俊发出了一声小小的欢呼，这时才抽空面对那个被自己抓过来共享座位的幸运陌生人。对面那个人看上去懵懵的，像绘本里经常出现的笨企鹅。  
“刚才我看到两个人好像要走了，所以我才赶紧拽着你过来。”没头没脑地来了这么一句。“站那么久累死我了。”为了表示歉意他露出了两颗虎牙，毕竟这位陌生人好像被自己吓到了。

过了几秒谷蓝帝才反应过来，哦，这个人没有生气啊。  
“啊啊没关系，刚才没撞疼你吧？”  
“你啥时候撞我了？”

谷蓝帝掩面苦笑。  
“就刚才在诊室门口，不过你没事就好。”

丁飞俊点了点头，接受了这个道歉。接着他用那双圆溜溜的眼睛直直盯了谷蓝帝1分钟。  
整整一分钟的时间，两个人就这么对视着，气氛在这时都显得有些多余，自己尴尬地退出了这场持久的观察游戏。

“我可以问一下你为什么来这里吗？”丁飞俊先开口了。  
正常情况下第一次见面的人都不会问出这种问题吧？谷蓝帝心想，但是还是诚实地叙述了自己近期做的怪梦。他在讲述的同时也在观察着对面的人，那个人好像对这个故事很感兴趣似的，摸着下巴应该在思考着什么。

“哇那真是一个很有意思的梦呢！”丁飞俊笑着说，“不过为什么是开公车啊，一般人不应该都是开汽车吗？”他抛出一个对于正常人来说都有点难以回答的问题。  
“哦哦，那是因为我就是开公车的，所以可能会梦到跟公交有关系的事吧。”谷蓝帝还专门调出手机里自己驾驶证的照片给丁飞俊看。  
“谷蓝帝，你叫谷蓝帝呀！好厉害的名字诶！”  
虽然每次被陌生人知道真名后都会出现这样的反应，但是谷蓝帝还是认为这位反应太夸张了。  
“感觉这个名字跟你本人很贴切诶，就像刘德华长得就很刘德华一样。”丁飞俊尝试着讲述自己对这个名字的理解，不过好像越说对方越糊涂了。  
“啊…可能有点？”不好意思让陌生人冷场，谷蓝帝还是尽力去搭他的话碴。

“我叫丁飞俊。”无视了刚才的尴尬，丁飞俊决定自我介绍一下。“现在的职业嘛…算个演员吧？”  
“哇哦，你确实挺适合当演员的。”谷蓝帝真心实意地评论道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，是嘛... ”

不错，又冷场了。

“你不问我一下为什么我会来这里吗？”丁飞俊又一次努力地挑起了话头。  
“好的，那你为什么会来这里呢？”  
“你知道嘛，做演员的话最重要的就是演出真实感。”他的目光又一次落在谷蓝帝的脸上，这一次好像增添了一些俏皮的意味。  
“我其实没有病，但我想让医生认为我有病。就是演出来病人的感觉，你知道吧，那种精神病的感觉。”他有点得意地看向谷蓝帝，脸上是那种寻求认同的表情。

“那确实是个不错的主意，这样应该会帮助你表演吧。”  
“我想是有帮助的…诶谷蓝帝你号到了。”他指着屏幕上正在闪烁的绿色字体提醒到。“在3号诊室。”  
谷蓝帝这才意识到时间已经过去了一小时，他向丁飞俊到了谢便走进诊室。

听完谷蓝帝自述的医生清了清嗓子，他说你这种情况应该没什么大事，在梦开始的那段时间有没有什么诱因呢？比如说真的撞到了什么东西或者去到了新的花园这样？

谷蓝帝思考了很久，还是缓缓摇了摇头。  
“没有，真的没有。”

04.  
这次看医生的唯一收获就是认识了一位新朋友。

谷蓝帝很久没有在自己这条线上见到新面孔了，固定乘客基本上都是些大爷大妈什么的，也有几个住在附近的中年人。所以当他见到第二次丁飞俊时，脑海中冒出两个疑问。  
“那不是之前在医院见到的小演员？”  
“他为什么会在这？”

丁飞俊先打了招呼：“Hello，又见面了～”  
谷蓝帝看着那两颗熟悉的虎牙发了一秒的呆。

“Hello，你住在这附近嘛？”  
“是啊，最近才搬过来的，之前的那个地方租约到期了，正好有朋友推荐这边。”丁飞俊专门坐在离司机最近的座位回答到。“没想到会遇到你诶，真的好有缘。”  
“哈哈，对的对的。”为了专心开车他只能把话头掐断。

第二次见面的对话就持续了不到一分钟。

还好，很快他们就进行了第三次，第四次的会面，并且在第五次会面时加了微信。  
其实就是丁飞俊不知道从哪搜到了谷蓝帝的电话号码自行添加的，不过谷蓝帝本人还是很乐意的。

加了微信后他们的聊天逐渐从经常尴尬冷场，到开始熟络起来，再到变得能开玩笑，最后变成三句一人身攻击。谷蓝帝规律的生活被打乱了，之前用来看综艺的时间被拿来回复丁飞俊的微信，之前拿来陶冶情操的时间被拿来和丁飞俊吃饭，他的自由变得不那么自由了。很奇怪的是，他竟然不反感这种改变。

05.  
他们第一次吃饭时，丁飞俊就跟他坦白了。  
“其实我在医院那么努力地想跟你搭话的原因是，我觉得你属于，又不属于那个地方。”  
“额…你等我想想怎么说才好…对，你那时候看上去像个迷路的小孩子，我当时就想打电话给你妈让她接你回家。”说完他顿了顿，没注意到谷蓝帝的眉毛微蹙了一下，“但你又像一个成年人，一个看病和办公事一样按部就班的成年人，让人感觉很无聊的那种。”  
“而且你的神情…很奇怪，啊不不能这么说，是很吸引我。我喜欢观察别人，从小就这样了，算是一种不良爱好吧。总的来说就是，我觉得你应该会很有意思。”

这一段话把谷蓝帝说的稀里糊涂，但是他好像又明白了丁飞俊的意思。在高中和大学的时候他总是会碰到一些莫名其妙对他很感兴趣的人，但要让那些人讲述一下对他感兴趣的原因，却一点都讲不出来。  
经过了这些年的经验总结，谷蓝帝明白了自己有一种吸引力。像一个恒星，无形的力量将大大小小的行星吸引至此，却在获取了自己所需的能量后离去或与他保持不近的距离。曾经这件事让他备受煎熬，因为当一颗恒星很累，你需要不停地运动来保持热量，然后用这些热量去温暖那些无法自热的行星。但是后来他习惯了，习惯了被人依赖也屈服了被人依赖后离开。  
他悲观地预测到了自己和丁飞俊这段友情的结局：以丁飞俊对他渐渐的疏远告终。

他点了点头，说我明白你的感觉，那你现在觉得我属于那个地方吗？  
丁飞俊笑了，说你现在属于餐厅，并且属于应该给我买单的那个人。

06.  
丁飞俊应该是一颗可以自热的行星，在相处几个月后谷蓝帝这样评价道。

他好像從不缺乏精力，熱情和令人愉悅的笑容。所以和他相處，並不需要費多大力氣去思考怎樣才能讓他開心。  
在和他聊天的過程中，谷藍帝知道了他是hk人，為了“追求夢想”才來到了內地。他在說追求夢想時用手打了個雙引號，那手勢有點像兔子的耳朵，很可愛。谷藍帝問他，那你的夢想到底是什麼，可以告訴我嗎？  
丁飛俊歪著頭認真思考了一下，說我也不清楚，但我希望我能火起來，比劉德華稍微差一點那樣就行。他是邊笑邊講的，但谷藍帝能看出來那絕對不是謊話，因為他沒有在句子的最後加上’開玩笑的啦。’  
丁飞俊反问他，那你的梦想是什么呢？谷蓝帝不假思索地说，那应该是希望家人朋友们都健康顺利吧。那你自己的梦想呢？小演员追问道。  
“嗯…我好像没什么梦想。”  
“我妈说过没梦想的人是很可怕的！”丁飞俊笑了，但这一次谷蓝帝不清楚他是不是在开玩笑。”你赶紧想一个梦想出来，给你三秒钟！3…2…”  
“那我的梦想就是丁飞俊能火起来，怎么样？”  
“非常好！谢谢谷老师～”说着就用很油腻的表情给他抛了个飞吻，两个人都笑得前仰后合。

07.  
这几天丁飞俊一直嚷嚷着要吃付小姐在成都，谷蓝帝都快被烦死了。

“你啥时候有空啊！！！”  
“想吃麻辣烫想吃麻辣烫想吃麻辣烫”  
“你怎么不回我消息！绝交绝交！”  
“谷老师在吗？我是小丁，这些天来受你照顾了，想让你请我吃顿饭表示感谢。”  
谷蓝帝下班后看到微信聊天页面堆积如山的微信消息头都大了，但他还是一条一条读了下来，按照顺序回复了回去。  
“今天晚上去吃？”  
消息发出的一刻就看到手机上显示的“对方正在输入中”，然而等来的回复却是：  
“诶！可是我今天晚上有戏555”  
谷蓝帝无语。  
“？”  
“那你今天一直催催催什么！”  
“就是想吃嘛～”  
“好吧好吧，那晚上点外卖到你家等你拍完回来再吃行吗？”  
“[语音]”  
谷蓝帝找到耳机后打开语音，听到了对面发出咯咯的笑声伴随着做作的嘬嘴声，他撇过头偷笑，并回复了一句语音。  
“恶心！”

丁飞俊家离谷蓝帝家其实不远，步行也就十来分钟，所以谷蓝帝经常在下班之后给丁飞俊顺点生活必须品过去。一开始是丁飞俊拜托的，到后来就变成谷蓝帝自觉的了，毕竟他不想再在洗手之后发现没有洗手液，洗澡时候发现没有洗发露，洗碗的时候发现没有洗洁精了。这里谷蓝帝需要解释一下，为什么要在别人家洗澡呢？是因为自己家的管道在那几天出问题了，没热水，只好去丁飞俊家洗完澡再回家。为什么要帮人家洗碗呢？是为了报答借浴室之恩，他给丁飞俊免费做了几次饭，顺便把碗也给洗了。  
如果丁飞俊听到以上对话，一定会气得跳脚。“他在我家洗澡那个月我水费都翻了三倍！谁知道他洗澡像老头似的一次洗一个半小时啊！让他做几次饭真是便宜死他了，呵呵。”

等到九点多丁飞俊才给谷蓝帝打来电话，说终于拍完了，二十分钟后到家。饿得前胸贴后背的谷蓝帝赶紧把早就送来的外卖加热，然后小跑着赶到了丁飞俊家中。  
“怎么搞得这么晚，你不是说七点左右就能拍完吗？幸好我定的外卖送到我家。”谷蓝帝一边打开食品盒子一边说，“这个炸丸子加热完都不好吃了。”  
“那是因为&¥@er*（¥&！！”丁飞俊嘴里塞的满满的，说出来的话他一个字都听不懂。  
“你吃完再说。”

四个装满串串的外卖盒子被丁飞俊一扫而空，吃饱后他满足地拍拍肚子，才开始叙述晚上发生的事。“就是那个女主角啦，对自己服装不满意一直在那里发脾气，我看不下去就上去跟她讲道理。结果你知道她说什么，她说你这个小龙套懂什么！她竟然说我是小龙套诶！我起码是有8分钟镜头的配角吧！真是气死我了！”  
“那你们之后怎么解决的？”  
“就那样呗！她发完火我们就继续拍啦。”丁飞俊撅着嘴说，最后还翻了个白眼。  
谷蓝帝伸出手轻轻拍了拍丁飞俊的头，说不气不气，我们不跟那种阿姨生气。丁飞俊被逗得哈哈大笑，说谷蓝帝你比我损多了，还没见过人家就叫人家阿姨。

08.  
这几天他们之间的气氛有些莫名其妙。

谷蓝帝也不知道为什么丁飞俊的小脾气怎么在这个时期变多了，一开始他归罪于小演员日益增长的通告数量，后来他发现不是。  
他只是在针对自己啊！而且现在甚至都不给自己发微信了！

“为什么对我发脾气呢…难道我俩真的就要慢慢疏远了嘛…”谷蓝帝不受控制地想着，心里有点涩涩的，说实话他舍不得这段友谊，他挺喜欢丁飞俊这个人的。跟他相处这几个月里，谷蓝帝必须承认，他变得比往常更开心，话也说的比以往多得多。不过那是因为他跟一个话比他多三万倍的人在一起呆着，想不说话都难。

扯远了，谷蓝帝想，他现在最重要的任务就是，搞清楚丁飞俊为什么发脾气，和让他原谅自己。  
当然，他也不知道自己到底做错了什么。

09.  
当天晚上他就拎着一袋零食出现在了丁飞俊家门口。

叮咚，门铃响了，丁飞俊出来开门，丁飞俊把门关上，哐铛。  
“丁飞俊你开门啊！我给你带了零食你原谅我好不好！”谷蓝帝豁出面子在门口大喊，“你不开门我就继续扰民，扰到你开门为止。”  
“那你告诉我你哪里错了。”丁飞俊把门开出一条缝，用略微凶狠的眼神盯着他。“说对了我就让你进来，说不对咱们就绝交。”  
绝交，对谷蓝帝来说可谓是如雷贯耳震撼人心振聋发聩的两个字，他非常清楚这两个字现在可不是开玩笑。来真的啊，谷蓝帝默默想。  
“额…是不是因为我上次吃饭迟到了五分钟？”  
“你还有两次机会。”他声音冷冰冰的。“希望你能猜出来哦。”  
“还是因为之前水费那事吗…？我真的想不出来了！”  
“一次。”  
“不会是我忘了你生日什么这种事吧？但不会啊我都记到备忘录里去了。”  
“好了你没有机会了再见。”说着就要关门。  
谷蓝帝一把抓住他的手腕，伸出左脚死死顶着门。“丁飞俊你就放过我吧，我是真的不知道自己做错了什么，但是为了让你原谅我我真的什么都能做。”

“你是真的太笨了！”丁飞俊长吁了一口气。“那我现在告诉你，你决定要不要和我继续做朋友。”  
“好的好的，我干啥都行真的。”谷蓝帝如释重负，露出了笑容。

10.  
“我喜欢你，不是朋友间的那种喜欢，是更高一层的，你明白我意思吗？”  
丁飞俊抬起头对上谷蓝帝的目光，还是长达一分钟的对视，可他俩谁也不想对视。

“我第一次见到你就喜欢上你了，但你就是听不懂我说的那些隐晦的话，我只好一直跟你保持一定距离，以好朋友的方式相处。”  
“而且世界上哪有那么巧的事啊！你竟然还真的相信我租约到期了，搞笑。你的消息是我向3号诊室那个医生打听出来的，他也好笨，真的信了我是你表弟。”  
“在你面前我不会演戏，我也演不下去了。我想知道你有没有对我有一点心动的感觉，如果没有也没关系，只是我不能再跟你做朋友了。”

丁飞俊又把头低了下来，谷蓝帝听到他轻微的抽泣声。这是他第一次惹哭男孩子。

此时此刻，谷蓝帝的大脑里正在进行飞速的运转，他不相信自己竟然真有那么钝感连别人喜欢自己都感受不到。嗯…他确实会经常坐在自己旁边玩手机，还会给自己夹菜…哦对了，还会跟他说早安午安晚安…  
谷蓝帝追悔莫及，原来自己真有那么钝感啊！

不过他又有点开心，原来丁飞俊不是生气，也没有想要疏远自己的意思。他把丁飞俊自述里那些略显变态的跟踪狂行为抛之脑后，认真思索半分钟后抱住了对面的人。

“那就不做朋友了，做男朋友可以吗。”


End file.
